


we all bleed someday

by VenomWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, also lowkey projecting on techno but lets not talk abt that, cw for major character death, dad schlatt bc im projecting, i am Sad so i write sad fics shhh, i was just tired and bored lol, im sorry but not really, its kinda angsty but not really, no beta we die like tubbo does, there is no comfot, tubbos execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomWasTaken/pseuds/VenomWasTaken
Summary: A look inside Techno's head during Tubbo's execution.
Kudos: 3





	we all bleed someday

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short, i have nothing else to add. u can steal the idea and rewrite it if u want, i have no issues with that <3

"You didn't really think I didn't know, did you?" Schlatt chuckled darkly. "Technoblade. Please come up to the stand."

Techno rose slowly, his crossbow in hand. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't stand the idea of doing it.

_Do it. Schlatt will make you. Kill him. Kill Schlatt. Burn this country to ash._

Techno slowly walked to the stand. He towered over Schlatt and Quackity, and with Tubbo being on an enclosed podium, he was able to meet the boy eye to eye.

_Kill Schlatt. Kill Tubbo. Kill everyone. Blood for the blood god._

"Let this be a lesson," Schlatt boasted, a dark humor lacing his words, "to everyone that dares to betray me. I'll know! I'll find out! You can't hide anything from me!"

Schlatt's voice started to take on an almost maniacal tone near the end. Techno was worried until he saw Quackity rest a hand on Schlatt's shoulder. Schlatt glared at him, but his posture did relax slightly, and his eyes became less dilated. 

"Techno. Kill him," Schlatt ordered, a sickening smile stretching across his face as he brushed Quackity's palm away.

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!_

But this was his ally. His- dare he say it- friend. If he killed Tubbo now, he would be going against everything he was working for. If he killed this boy, he would be exiled from Pogtopia, regardless of his reasons.

He couldn't kill Tubbo. He was only 12, he has so much life to live. So many memories to make. He has a future. 

Techno... doesn't.

He's old, and some days he can't even leave his bed. His memories are faded, the edges tinged with nostalgia. The memories are harder and harder to remember, and he seems to lose more every day. 

If he does anything right now, he loses his future. 

If he kills Schlatt, he's on the run from Manberg. If he kills Tubbo, he might as well be dead to Tommy and Wilbur.

_KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!_

"What's taking so long, piggy?" Schlatt laughed, gesturing at Quackity for something or another. He got the message, and reluctantly brought a bottle of beer to an already tipsy Schlatt.

Techno loaded his crossbow with shaky hands and turned it upwards. He centered it on Tubbo's chest.

_His eyes._

Techno shouldn't... but he looked up at Tubbo's eyes.

The poor kid looked terrified. His eyes were wide, yet knowing. He knew he would die today, and he's horrified. 

He's only twelve. He's just a child.

Techno couldn't do it.

"Techno! I order you to shoot this- this traitor at once!"

Techno closed his eyes, and the fireworks go off.

For a moment all was still, and then Schlatt was pushing past both Techno and Quackity to the limp form of his secretary. 

Techno watched in horrified silence. He can't believe he did that. He did that.

Schlatt rushed to the boy's body, immediately running his hands through Tubbo's hair. He must find something, because his hand stills and Techno almost believed he saw a tear fall from his eye.

Techno reloaded the crossbow, taking a step backwards. He can't believe he's that much of a monster.

The fireworks go off once more, and Schlatt and Quackity have lost another life.

Techno turned and fired at the crowd below, giving into the voices for today.

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD._

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos/comment if u enjoyed!!
> 
> stay safe, dont forget to hydrate
> 
> <3 Venom


End file.
